Doris Osgood (The Closer)
Doris Osgood (Roxanne Hart) is the main villainess from "Make Over," the penultimate episode of The Closer's fifth season (airdate December 14, 2009). She was introduced as a convicted killer whose verdict was one of 42 overturned due to the oxy lab being discredited. As the episode's introduction revealed, Doris Osgood was convicted of killing wealthy banker Charles Billings back in 2002. She posed as a nurse for the elderly Billings, but while doing so, she robbed him blind; forging Billings' signature on 23 checks and took out seven credit cards in Billings' name. The greedy villainess committed her thefts in a seven-week period, and when Billings became suspicious, the evil Doris killed him with a lethal overdose of morphine. The case belonged to Major Crimes, as Louie Provenza and his then-partner George Andrews succeeded in getting a confession out of Doris, leading to her arrest and conviction. The quest to put Doris back behind bars became complicated when it was revealed that George underwent gender reassignment surgery and became Georgette, as it was believed that (due to Georgette being the one who got the confession) Doris would end up walking due to Georgette being labeled as being "confused" regarding her gender. Brenda Leigh Johnson and the rest of Major Crimes decided to look into Doris' job history, with the theory that Billings may not have been her only victim. An interview with Doris' son, Sam Osgood, revealed that Doris held several odd jobs prior to the murder, and afterwards, Brenda was interviewed by a woman named Anita Casey, who suspected that Doris killed her father while working as his nurse. Not only was Anita's claim revealed to be factual, but an autopsy of three other victims ended up being connected to Doris, with one piece of evidence being a nasal spray cap found in one of the bodies--revealing Doris as a serial scam artist and murderess. In addition, Sam was revealed as her accomplice, and the episode's climax saw Georgette (as George) interviewing Doris, who expressed bitterness over seeing the very detective she confessed her crime to seven years prior. Georgette stated to Doris that her confession was made to protect the real killer: Sam--after which Doris threw her son under the bus and painted him as the mastermind, as well as portraying herself as an unwilling co-conspirator who was just happy to finally work her dream job as a nurse. Sam expressed his anger over Doris' statements, and when threatened with arrest for committing the murders, he stated that Doris killed all of the victims. As revealed by Sam, Doris used strangulation on one victim, stuffed the aforementioned spray cap in another victim, and pushed Anita's father down the stairs, after which she stole a valuable painting from the Casey household--which Sam returned. Also, Doris was described as a twisted and fiendish murderess by Sam, who stated that he tried to coerce her to stop their scheme. Afterwards, both mother and son were arrested for their various crimes. Trivia * Roxanne Hart also played tragic murderess Cynthia Cole on Bones. Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Nurse Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested